FIG. 8 is an entire configuration diagram of a conventional contactless feed system. In FIG. 8, the contactless feed system includes: an electric vehicle 100; and a feed device (contactless electric power supply device) 200. The electric vehicle 100 includes: a contactless electric power receiving device 101; a power control unit (hereinafter also referred to as PCU) 160; a motor 170; and an on-vehicle ECU (Electric Control Unit) 145. The contactless electric power receiving device 101 includes: a coil unit 180; a rectifier 130; a DC/DC converter 140; an electric storage device 150; and an electric apparatus 400 installed in an electromagnetic shield case 190.
FIG. 9 is a schematic diagram showing the electromagnetic shield cases 190, 250 shown in FIG. 8 and a peripheral structure thereof. As shown in FIG. 9, a coil case 191 is arranged in the electromagnetic shield case 190. A secondary self-resonant coil 110 and a secondary coil 120 shown in FIG. 8 are housed in the coil case 191. An opening 195 is provided on a bottom surface of the electromagnetic shield case 190. An electromagnetic shield material is stuck on the electromagnetic shield case 190, and a low impedance substance such as a slim copper foil is used as the electromagnetic shield material.
The electromagnetic shield case 190 prevents an electromagnetic field generated by the secondary self-resonant coil 110 and a primary self-resonant coil 240 from leaking toward a vehicle side.
A coil case 291 is arranged in the electromagnetic shield case 250. A primary self-resonant coil 240 and a primary coil 230 shown in FIG. 8 are housed in the coil case 291. An opening 255 is provided on a top surface of the electromagnetic shield case 250. The electromagnetic shield material is also stuck on the electromagnetic shield case 250.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of the coil case 191. As shown in FIG. 10, the coil case 191 includes: a pan 193 formed in a bottomed cylindrical shape; and a top plate 192 arranged up on the pan 193. The top plate 192 is, for example, fixed to a lower surface of a floor panel of a vehicle. Further, the coil case 191 is projected downward from the lower surface of the floor panel.
FIG. 11 is an exploded perspective view of the coil case 191 shown in FIG. 10. As shown in FIG. 11, a bobbin 196 is arranged in the pan 193 formed in the bottomed cylindrical shape. The bobbin 196 is formed in a cylindrical shape, and a plurality of plates 197 is attached in a circumferential direction with intervals therebetween on an outer periphery of the bobbin 196. The secondary self-resonant coil 110 is supported by the plates 197. Incidentally, for example, six to eight plates are provided at equal intervals.
The coil unit 180 includes: the secondary self-resonant coil 110; the plates 197 supporting the secondary self-resonant coil 110; and the bobbin 196 as a support member for supporting the plates 197. The plates 197 are made of resin.